The Iago Syndrome (1982)
Plot Overview Feigning blindness and aware of Krystle's "infidelity" with Nick, Blake has a meeting with him. The meeting is to clear the air with Nick concerning his half-brother Gianni. Blake assures Nick that he had not known of Gianni's arrest until after he committed suicide. Nick reluctantly believes Blake. Nick also challenged Blake's blindness by moving a flame across his head to see how Blake would react (he actually does not). Nick also feels that his need for revenge has cause an irreparable rupture between the two. Blake will not hear of such nonsense. The revenge was only planned, Blake is willing to move on and so is Nick. During his lunch appointment with Krystle, Blake tells her of Nick's plan for revenge and that such people will sometimes use others to get their revenge. That includes seducing and using the woman who is the target of the revenge. Without saying it outright, Blake tells Krystle that Nick used her to get his revenge. Krystle rushes over to Nick's and tells him that she wants nothing more to do with him. Nick pleads his case and even admits in the beginning there was a desire for revenge driving his attraction to Krystle. But, he truly loves her. Krystle responds with a slap. In the meantime, Nick decides to give up private practice and wants to go work at the hospital. The hospital administrator wonders why Nick would give up such a lucrative career. Nick answers that he wants to help people. The administrator also asks Nick why he went from neuro-surgery to psychiatry. Nick claims that his hand was injured with shrapnel during Vietnam and he had no choice After Nick leaves, the administrator dictates a letter to Washington to learn about Nick's service in Vietnam. Alexis, meanwhile, tries to talk some sense into Steven about his wife, Sammy Jo. She also chastises Steven for telling Sammy Jo about Fallon's paternity. Steven responds that he did not tell her and that she overheard them talking. Regardless, Alexis warns Steven that if Sammy Jo speaks of it again, she will "blow her to smithereens". Cecil has some great news for Claudia, he has found Lindsay. Claudia is grateful and is willing to pay Cecil the cost of the search. Cecil does not want money, he wants information of Denver-Carrington's shale oil extraction and gives her a gift box with a camera to take the pics. As Claudia refuses to spy for Cecil, he asks what is more important for her - Lindsay, or loyalty to Blake Carrington. Jeff has been such a great help to Blake, that Blake offers to adopt him (and also because Steven is tired of trying to be the son Blake wants when there is Jeff to fill the role). Jeff cannot allow Blake to adopt him, but Blake lets the offer stand. Jeff does get some use out of the offer though, he uses it to stick it to Cecil when Jeff claims he is ashamed to be a Colby sometimes. Cecil is furious with the idea of Jeff becoming a Carrington. Fallon feels guilty about sending that anonymous letter to Blake. She tells Alexis that she wants to tell Blake the truth. Alexis will not allow it. Besides, how would Nick feel if he found out Fallon was in on the plot. Fallon cannot believe how quickly her mother would turn on her. But Alexis will do what she has to do to get Krystle out of Blake's life. She goes to Denver-Carrington and after a little talk with Blake, she let her handkerchief on a seat. Krystle finds the letter and confronts Blake with it. She is sick of Blake's manipulation. But Blake asks her how can he be sure that nothing happened between Krystle and Nick other than attraction while he does not get the same benefit of the doubt with respect to Alexis. Blake's argument is damaged when Krystle finds Alexis's handkerchief in his office. Krystle takes the handkerchief and returns it to Alexis in her studio. The two spar and Alexis scores the ultimate verbal knock out by noting that she and Blake have a bond, children, that Krystle can never have with Blake. Krystle gives up and lets Alexis know that she and Blake deserve each other. Krystle is going to return to Ohio. Blake meets her at the airport and pleads with her to stay. Krystle needs to board or else her ticket will be given to someone waiting standby, so she goes through the gate. Blake feels defeated but Krystle does not get on the plane and she and Blake embrace. Blake promises to be a better man - no more manipulation. Unable to win Krystle, Nick goes for the silver medal and tells Fallon that he wants to be her. Fallon had already thought she lost Nick for good, but is ready to be with him. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean (credit only) * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Tim O'Connor ... Thomas Crayford * David Sheridan ... Attendant * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Production details * Shooting dates: : from January 12, 1982 to January 20, 1982 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios. * Deleted scene : Krystle phones Nick. * Shortened scenes : Joseph watches the news on television; Cecil gives a camera to Claudia; Nick takes an appointment with Thomas Crayford before he phones Krystle. Quotes * Alexis Carrington: Now, look, you pass the word on to your little wife, Steven. If I ever hear of another time when she has breathed a word about Fallon's paternity, I will personally attach tiny hand grenades to each of the wheels on her roller skates, watch her do one of her ever-loving pirouettes, and applaud as she explodes into a thousand smithereens. * Blake Carrington: I've checked into your family background. I know all about your half-brother, Gianni Mulhany. I know that you blame me for his death. And for some God-forsaken reason, you're holding me to blame for your brother's death, aren't you? And you came here to Denver so you could... Nick Toscanny [low]: ... make you pay, that's right.